ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 13 - Demise of Life and Soul
Yun Che in order to save Jasmine and Cai Zhi dies for the third time. He rebirths in Blue Pole Star at Phoenix Trial Ground where he finds Chu Yuechan and his daughter Yun Wuxin. Characters Main Characters * Yun Che * Shen Xi * Jasmine * Xing Juekong * Chu Yuechan * Yun Wuxin Recurring Characters * Mu Xuanyin * Xia Qingyue Notable Characters * He Ling * Cai Zhi * Tumi * Yue Wuya * Feng Xian'er * Feng Xue'er Major Events * Yun Che takes Shen Xi's primordial yin. * Yun Che gets rid of Brahma Soul Death-Wishing Mark by cultivating Light Profound Strength. * He Ling becomes the spirit of the Sky Poison Pearl. * Star God Realm opens Absolute Star Soul Barrier. * Jasmine and Cai Zhi are forced to participate in the Blood Sacrifice Ceremony. * Yun Che with the help of a drop of Jasmine's blood enters the Absolute Star Soul Barrier and finds out about Blood Sacrifice Ceremony. * Yun Che kills one Divine Master and about 1500 Divine Sovereigns of the Star God Realm. * Due to the effect of activating Other Shore Asura Yun Che ends his third life. * Jasmine seriously injures four God Emperors of Eastern Divine Region and kills two Star Gods, Moon God, Brahma King and several protectors from Eternal Heaven Realm. * Yue Wuya dies due to injuries from Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations and passes his Divine Power to Xia Qingyue as his inheritor. * Xia Qinyue's mother, Yue Wugou commits suicide and Xia Qingyue becomes a God Emperor. * Yun Che due to the effect of incomplete Phoenix Nirvana rebirths on the Blue Pole Star at Phoenix Clan without profound strength. * Yun Che finally found Chu Yuechan and meets with his daughter Yun Wuxin. * With the help of Xiao Lingxi who translated the first fragment of the World-Defying Heaven Manual, Yun Che touched the Law of Nothingness. * Four persons from the Realm of the Gods come at Blue Pole Star to investigate Devil Qi. * Yun Che almost dies under the attack of Lin Qingrou. * Feng Xue'er fights against Lin Qingrou and is cornered by her opponent's master and martial brothers. * Yun Che recovers his profound strength with the help of Yun Wuxin and Miracle of Life but Yun Wuxin losses her profound strength and is unable to wake up. * Yun Che experiences mind nirvana, he finally has a desire to be the most powerful person in the world. * He Ling regains consciousness. * Yun Wuxin recovers her profound strength and steps into the Divine Way. * Yun Che gives extremely precious and nearly extinct Divine Water of Life and Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar so all of his women on the Blue Pole Star step into the Divine Way. * Hong'er wakes up with help of You'er. * Yun Che fails to overthrow Xiao Lingxi for the second time. * 1000 Divine Children comes out of the Eternal Heaven Pearl after cultivating for 3000 years. Trivia * It was named Demise of Life and Soul temporarily. Category:Volumes